


You're Safe Now

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [6]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: Takes place after Second Therapy Session, you don't have to have read it but there is a small reference.Veronica takes care of JD.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit darker than the previous ones, you have been warned.

Veronica hadn't had much homework that night, so she offered to clean up the kitchen and let her parents relax. They had gratefully accepted and were currently watching TV while she washed the last few dishes. Finishing the last plate, she set it off to dry and emptied the sink. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was quarter after seven.  _ Geez, it's starting to get dark fast. It's almost pitch black out there, come next month the sun will be down by five… _ She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud thumping knock at the front door.

"I got it!" She called out to her parents and approached the door.  _ That's odd, we weren't expecting anyone… Maybe Martha forgot something here last time. _

The knock came again, louder and more desperate.

"Coming!" She scurried over to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was. It wasn't Martha. 

It was JD, and he looked like hell.

She threw the door open and pulled him inside, "good god JD, what happened!?"

"Lock the door," he whispered frantically, glancing over his shoulder into the night.

Growing more worried by the second, but deciding to do as he asked, she closed the door and locked it. JD let out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the wall, allowing gravity to drag his battered body to the floor. 

"JD!" Veronica knelt down infront of him and brushed his dark curly hair away from his eyes. "What happened??" She asked again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up wheezing out a cough instead. 

"Nevermind, tell me later. Let's go to my room, I'm going to fix you up." Her parents watched silently as she pulled him up and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Mom, can you get me a glass of water?" She asked as she helped him up the stairs.

"Sure honey…"

"And dad, can you grab the first aid kit?"

Her father nodded, lost for words and rushed off to the medicine cabinet.

Once Veronica had gotten JD up to her room, she let him flop onto her bed before flicking on the lamp on her desk. Her mother walked in and handed her a large glass of water.

"Do you… need help with this?"

She shook her head and placed the water on her desk. "No, I got this. Besides… I think he'd prefer if it were just me," she said softly. 

Her mother nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "just let me know if you or JD need anything sweetie."

"Thanks Mom."

Her mother left the room just as her father walked in to give her the first aid kit. He glanced over at JD, then back to Veronica. "I'll be in the living room with your mother of you need me…"

"Thanks Dad," she gave him a quick hug and then closed the door behind him when he left. 

_ Okay, down to business.  _ She placed the first aid kit on her desk and opened it up, then turned to face JD. He hadn't moved since he'd flopped onto her bed. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Jason?"

"Mmm…?" His eye opened a crack to look at her.

"I'm going to need you to sit up, do you think you can do that for me?"

He let out a small grunt and pushed himself up onto shaky arms. 

"Good," she quickly piled up her pillows behind his back. "I'm going to take your jacket and shirt off, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and croaked out a witty response. "Gee Ronnie, do doctors usually get this intimate with their patients?"

She rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile, glad that he could still make jokes in a situation like this. She leaned forward and began tugging off his over-sized trench coat. He lifted his arms a bit to help her, and she soon had it off his shoulders. Deciding it would be too much effort to pull it out from under the rest of his body, she just let it lay back against the pillows before moving to his shirt. It took a bit longer to take off his shirt, but she eventually got it off.

"You can lay back now," she said as she tossed the gray t-shirt onto the floor. 

He gladly did as she offered, sinking into the pillows she had piled up for him. Standing back, she quickly assessed his injuries. He had a two large purple bruises on his torso, one on his lower right stomach and one on his collar bone and one just below his throat. There was another one on his left cheek, along with a split lip. Bending down, she gently felt along his trachea to make sure it wasn't damaged, if it was, he'd need to go to the hospital immediately. Thankfully it was fine, she figured it would be but the bruise was a bit too close to his throat to be entirely sure. 

She turned back to the first aid kit and pulled out an ointment for soothing and healing bruises. She dabbed a generous amount onto her fingers and began gently rubbing it into his bruises. His face scrunched up in pain at first, but he quickly began to relax as the ointment did it's job. Once she was done, she wiped her fingers off on her skirt and switched the ointment for some polysporin. She dabbed a bit onto her finger and lightly rubbed it into the cut on his lower lip. Wiping off her finger again and returning the polysporin to the first aid kit, she grabbed the glass of water and sat down next to JD.

"Drink," she ordered, holding the cup up to his lips. 

He obeyed, taking a few gulps of water before nudging the cup away. 

She placed it on the floor so that it was in close range before slipping her hand into his. "Better?"

He nodded. "Much, thank you Ronnie," the croak was gone from his voice now. 

She started rubbing circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He nodded slowly, "yeah.. but can I have some more water first?"

She picked up the glass with her free hand and held it up to his lips again. He chuckled and took it in his free hand. "I got it this time darling." 

She nodded and let him hold the glass, never taking her eyes off his shaky hand. 

He drained the cup and gave it back to her, she returned it to the floor.

"My dad came home drunk again… but it was way worse this time. I think he lost a bet or a game cause he kept yelling about 'dirty rotten cheaters'. He found me in the kitchen, I was putting away the dinner leftovers I made. I guess he mistook me for one of the people he was playing against, or maybe he just didn't care who got hurt. He came towards me and started screaming in my face, 'I'll fuckin' teach you to cheat, nobody cheats Big Bud an gets away with it! You little fucker, you'll regret the day you were born!' he took a swing at me and got me in the stomach, while I was doubled over he backhanded my mouth. I ran, but he grabbed me and aimed for my throat, since he was drunk he missed and only got my collar bone. I broke free just as he punched my cheek and ran. I didn't even close the door behind me. I didn't look back. I just ran. I always hated him, but I've never been truly scared of him till now." 

She was certain that her face was white as snow, all her blood had gone cold from his horrifying story. "I'll kill him," she spat. "He's a fucking monster, I'll kill him!"

"Our Bonnie and Clyde days are over darling, we promised no more."

"Yeah, well if I ever see him again I'm giving him a piece of my mind." She was angry, really angry. God have mercy on his soul if he ever tried to hurt her boyfriend ever again. 

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, you're very fierce for such a tiny kitten," he chuckled.

She leaned towards him until their foreheads were touching and glared into his eyes. "You go tell that son of a bitch that Jason Dean belongs to Veronica fucking Sawyer and that she'll tear him limb from limb if he even  _ thinks _ of laying another hand on you ever again."

"Is it bad that I find you incredibly sexy right now?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed. "No, but you aren't getting any until your bruises are all healed." She turned off the lamp on her desk before tossing off her clothes and changing into something more comfortable for sleeping. 

"That's no fair!" He whined. 

"Well I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are, so be a good boy and wait."

"Fiiiiiiiiine… but I still get cuddles right?"

She smiled fondly at him, "of course. Now move over, I want to sleep too."

He shifted over in the bed and rearranged the pillows so that they could lie down properly.

She slid in next to him and pulled the blankets over their bodies, turning to face him. 

"I kinda like having you fuss over me, maybe I should get hurt more often," he teased. 

"If you do that then I'll ignore you."

He let out a dramatic gasp and put on his best 'kicked puppy' expression. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," she smirked.

He rolled over onto his side and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Jokes aside, thank you for helping me Ronnie. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You're helping me become a better person every day. I honestly don't know what god brought you into my life, cause I sure as hell don't deserve an angel like you, but-"

"Shhhh," she cut him off by tapping his nose. "It's okay. We see Sherry again next week, we can talk to her about your dad when that happens. They're not going to let him keep 'parenting' you after this. And you can stay with me until then if you want. But for now, let's just sleep. 

"Okay."

.

.

.

A little later, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer came upstairs to check on the two teens. Opening the door to their daughter's room, they saw the two curled up together, fast asleep. They smiled and closed the door, leaving the two lovers to their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a bit sad, but I hope the ending made up for it.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work!


End file.
